Ji-hoon
Not to be confused with Hee-joon. Ji-hoon is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 11. Wii Sports Club Ji-hoon only appears as a Baseball teammate and does play neither Tennis nor Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Ji-hoon is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Jifun (ジフン). * He's Korean. * His name is also spelt like this: Ji-hun. * Ji-hoon and Jin-ah are considered the easiest CPU Miis to recreate in the Mii Maker. ** Coincidentally, they are both Korean. * He could be seen in many "My Nintendo" promotions. * Ji-hoon appeared in a Super Mario Maker 2 Direct. In it, his course's name is "Twister and the Deadly Bog". * Ji-hoon and Bowen are the only CPU Miis that have the default eyes and the default eye color. * He's the only Wii U CPU Mii with that mouth. ** Ji-hoon, Pedro, and Skip, are the only Wii U CPU Miis to have unique mouths. * He's one of the only 2 Beginner Miis that wear yellow in Wii Party U, along with Donna. * In the data files of Miitopia, he's listed as a Child. Gallery HEYimHeroic_3DS_QR-001_Ji-hoon.JPG|'Ji-hoons official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic_3DS_FACE-001_Ji-hoon.JPG|'Ji-hoon's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic_3DS_FULLBODY-001_Ji-hoon.JPG|'''Ji-hoon's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Badge-21-7.png|'Ji-hoons badge. Badge-68-0.png|'Ji-hoon's badge. Ji-hoon_in_SMM2.png|'''Ji-hoon's level in Super Mario Maker 2. Nintendo direct pic 6.jpg|'Ji-hoon' with Se-young, Hyun-woo, Na-rae, Pian-Pian, Rui-Lin, Xue-Ren, Shu-Hui, Kazuhiko, and Jialan. Wii Sports CPU.png|'Ji-hoon' is the 3rd one to the left. WVW69ihDrKArYrlTMM.jpg|'Ji-hoon' in a national streetpass weekend promo. 3029882-nintendo.jpg|'Ji-hoon', Alice, and Rie in My Nintendo. My-nintendo.jpg|'Ji-hoon' and Friends in My Nintendo. Xiaotong, Ji-hoon and Rie.png|'Ji-hoon', Xiao-Tong and Rie. Ji-hoon_and_Rie_in_Gold_Points.gif|'Ji-hoon' and Rie. nintendo direct pic.jpg|A happy Ji-hoon. MiisNSMBU.png|'Ji-hoon' (right in blue outfit) in a New Super Mario Bros 2 artwork along with Bernd (left in red outfit). F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|Ji-hoon in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Alice, Sophia, Mizuho, Yuya, and Dunbar. 15320394614181101270035.jpg 2018-08-17 (12).png|'Ji-hoon' in Baseball. IMG_1568.jpg|'Ji-hoon' with Maria. Wii_sports_club_families_the_lee_s_by_robbieraeful_dakm0s0-250t.jpg|Zi-Kai with Ji-hoon and Sho. IMG 2047.jpg|Ji-hoon as a football trainer. IMG 2161.jpg IMG_2402.jpg|'Ji-hoon' as a chef. IMG 2668.jpg|Ji-hoon with Elena. IMG 2720.jpg|Ji-hoon as a swimming referee. Hero_img.png|'Ji-hoon' with friends. Bandicam_2019-05-05_19-26-23-916.jpg|'Ji-hoon' in the Mii Channel With Jianjun and Cheng-Han. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(133).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(370).jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Black haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Yellow Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis With Korean Names Category:Korean Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with default eyes Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis who are grouped as Child in Miitopia